Cross Fire
by twilighters308
Summary: Nessie's finally a teenager and dating Jake, however, Edward isn't too happy about it and decides to take drastic action against everyone else's better judgement. What will happen! DISCLAIMER: we don't own Twilight. 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Twilight, or any of its characters, but we do own the plot.

1

NPOV

Hey Nessie,

How are you? Doing good over here :D Are Bella and Edward hunting tonight? If so see you at La Push.

Jake xx

I sighed. Bella and Edward (they had insisted that I call them that seeing as, physically, I'm the same age as them) weren't planning to go hunting for a good week, together at least, since Emmett had revealed what I was doing when they were out. I nearly punched him; of course I didn't, I'd probably break my hand if I did, but all the same, it sucked rocks. Edward had forbidden me from seeing Jake at all while he was out ('a young werewolf is too dangerous') but Bella told me not to take it too personally because apparently he'd told her the same. But Jake was just so cool to be with-seeing as now I was physically old enough to be his girlfriend, plus he would always start a conversation with a rant about Leah in private. Very rarely did Leah give us time to ourselves-She was always hovering behind Jake, being the potentially useful but mainly annoying Beta, making up jokes like, 'Ooh, Nessie, can I do your next birthday party? How old are you next week, seven?'

True as it was, I am not visibly seven, more like 18, so a 'Happy 18th Birthday!' banner would be more appropriate. Nonetheless, Edward all but threw her out the house when she turned up for my '17th'-that's 6 ¾ to anyone else.

Hi Jake,

Can't come tonight-Edward's banned me from seeing you until further notice 'cause you're 'too dangerous'. Grrr. He can be so annoying at times. I'll see what I can do. Laters,

Nessie xx

At that moment, Alice came bouncing up the stairs.

"Happy almost-Birthday Nessie!" she squealed.

"Huh," was all I could manage.

"You're going to have to stay up here tonight, seeing as you inherited Bella's hatred of parties. So I've sent up Jasper to keep you company", she pressed on, as if I hadn't said anything.

"Oh." I glanced at the clock. 11:30 pm. In less than 30 minutes time, I'd be seven. It sounded weird when I said it like that. Seven years old and I have a boyfriend. Thinking of Jake reminded me; Bella's dislike of parties wasn't the only thing I'd inherited. I flung Rose's window open and jumped.

"I told you she'd do that," I heard Alice murmur, probably to Edward, but I didn't care. Knowing that Edward would be after me in half a second, I decided to get into a public place as soon as possible; he'd never dare stop me like that with witnesses, and I was much faster than him at 'human' speed. And how better to get to La Push than by Volvo.

*

"Nessie, you came!" Jake greeted me once I'd rolled down the window. He's waited for me, how sweet. "And you…stole Edward's car."

I shook my head in playful disagreement. "Not steal…permanently borrow." He laughed. I touched his face, imagining.

"Oh. Okay." He agreed, and slipped into the Volvo. Then he muttered something about 'stinking bloodsuckers' and 'six-year-olds driving cars' and I laughed.

"I'm nearly seven!" I teased, and we set off to his house.

Once there, Jake got out and opened the door for me. Then he went into the garage and came out pulling his and Bella's old motorbikes. I'd always been crap at driving the bike, but it felt good and made me look cool, so I'd just take the slack from Edward later, when I came back driving his soon-to-be-dented car with at least four broken bones. Grinning, I kicked the engine into life and set off far too fast. Knowing it wouldn't be long before I hit another tree-like last time-I moved to lift the visor on my helmet and let the breeze hit my face, until I realised that I wasn't wearing one in the first place.

"JAAAAAAKE!" I yelled, and within 5 seconds, a huge russet wolf was running beside my bike. I grinned, involuntarily squeezing the breaks and flying over the handles. "Well, there goes my birthday present from Edward" I sighed, Thank God I've got vampire skin, I added mentally. I checked my watch. 5 minutes to 12.

"I need to go, Jake," I said, "Alice will kill me if I miss the party." Jake sighed.

Reluctantly, I pushed the bike over to the Volvo and set off home.

*

Wanting to avoid an argument, I muttered, "going to the cottage" as I stepped out of the car. Knowing that Edward had heard me, I thought, 'screw that', and sprinted into the forest. I needed anti-depressants (chocolate). Why didn't I get Edward's 'love' for parties (he only loved them because they annoyed the hell out of Bella)? Ugh. Alice would over-do it by a couple of thousand miles. Tomorrow was going to suck.

ALSO: This is our first go at writing any kind of Fanfiction, so the first few chapters may not be as good as any other Fanfiction you've read before.


	2. Chapter 2: Move

2

I awoke the next morning to Bella and Edward's quiet arguing.

"You have to tell her sometime!" Bella hissed.

"Not now, she's awake!" Edward muttered back. They strode into my room, huge false smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" Edward grinned. Bella stood on his foot. He winced slightly, and she grinned smugly. She'd never quite gotten over the fact that she was going to be stronger than him for a good solid decade at least, and thrilled in showing off her awesome strength. I could remember the look on her face the fifth time she beat Emmett in an arm-wrestling match-memory was something else I got from the vampires. When I'd finished my mini-flashback that took all of half a second, Bella produced a small parcel from her back pocket. Earrings, I guessed, from the strange way they were wrapped-loosely, as not to poke holes in the back.

"Happy Birthday, _Renesmee_," she said, emphasising my name like she thought Edward would pay attention to her.

"Bella, I prefer Nessie. You sound so _posh_ when you say it like that. It's annoying." Bella scowled and Edward was overwhelmed with a sudden high that forced him out of the room, howling with laughter.

"What's up with him?" I asked, and Bella laughed.

"What Alice has done with your birthday party. You wouldn't understand. But Emmett will show you the photos, I'm sure." She smiled to herself, and left the room. I don't know whether it was to annoy Edward or to annoy me, but I felt her shield recoil as she left the room, which sort of sucked, because I would have to be careful with my thoughts. Here goes-

_Parties suck. Why do I have to do this?? Edward, if you're listening, stop. I want to think to myself, thankyou-very-much. If you're still listening, yes I went out with Jake last night. Here's what happened._

This rant was followed by my memories of flying off the motorbike, and me riding without a helmet.

_There. And, know what? I had _LOADS _of fun. Plus-_

I was cut off by Bella's shield returning, followed by Bella.

"Ren-Nessie, don't patronize your father," she snapped, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. Edward came back in, still recovering from his giggle fit.

"How am I patronizing him? He's so _intelligent_ and so _clever_ and generally a pain in the a-"

"Sush!" she hissed, still suppressing laughter. Edward snickered.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and practically dived out of the door before anyone could answer.

"He's so _hyper _today! He isn't usually so immature," I said.

"Mmm." Bella agreed bleakly, and followed me out of the room.

*

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" Alice almost yelled as I entered the house.

"I want to go home," I whimpered to myself as I saw the decorations. And what's with the pink-and-white cake? Alice KNOWS that cake is number 1 on my foods-I-sort-of-like-but-absolutely-don't-want-for-my-birthday list. Emmett chortled at the look on my face when I saw what Alice had done. Edward handed me a small parcel. I opened it with little or no eagerness. Keys. Car keys. Why? What's the big deal with cars around here? I sighed.

"Don't worry-it's just to go with what the rest of us got you," said Jasper quietly, and laughed. I had always felt very close to Jasper-he knew what it was like to be watched all the time, and, though for completely different reasons, it was a pain. I smiled weakly and Alice produced another parcel, larger and tightly wrapped.

"Got your medical kit, Carlisle?" Emmett laughed. Rose smiled in mild humour. What was the joke? I didn't understand. I pulled away the paper and stared at the box that claimed to hold a car radio, but probably didn't because it was far too light.

"It's in the car, isn't it?" I sighed. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into the garage and then further into the far corner. I stared.

"What the-" A Lamborghini. He'd gotten me a frikin' Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 for my birthday. I couldn't even drive yet-legally-and I was the so-called 'proud' owner of a post-it-note orange Lamborghini with an extra radio. Where was the justice?

"Not an extra radio," Edward corrected, "the radio's for your room, Emmett insisted on putting it in the same box Bella got hers in on her 18th, It was his idea to do it the same way we did Bella's. He has a warped sense of humour."

"What's with the whole, 'got your medical kit, Carlisle?'"

"Yeah, Bella got a paper cut. Jasper nearly killed her-literally-and in the process managed to slice her arm open with one of the crystal bowls Alice had put out. Carlisle had to stitch her up."

"Oh" I paused. "What were you arguing with Bella about this morning?"

He was very still. "Later," he finally replied, rather stiffly.

**LATER**

"Edward, tell her," Bella insisted, and pushed him forward.

"Okay, okay." Edward sat down next to me. "Nessie, don't yell at me or anything."

I was immediately suspicious. "What?"

"We're-" He turned to Bella for support, only to be told,

"It was your idea, Edward".

He sighed. "We're moving to Rochester."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Well-you're-sort of-spending-too much time-with Jacob-"he said hesitantly, "-too much time-than is-really-safe-" I stopped him.

"THAT IS NOT A REASON!" I yelled. I realised I was standing up.

"Nessie-" Edward pulled my arm.

"LET GO OF ME! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" I shrieked. Hot tears pricking my eyes, I ran from the cottage and didn't stop until I reached the main house. I flung the door open. Jasper was there, as I'd hoped.

"He told you." He said, shortly but sympathetically. I threw myself at him. Once over the initial shock of my premature and therefore overreactive hormones giving me an urge to hug everyone I liked (it took about half a millisecond, but it felt like an age), he calmed me down. Esme walked in to this unusual scene and picked up on what was going on.

"Nessie, it's okay, we won't let Edward keep you away from Jacob," she murmured soothingly, pulling me from Jasper and squeezing me tightly, "He can be so insensitive sometimes. Bella wasn't too happy about it either; I'm sure she'll help, Jacob was her best friend. Keeping Jacob from you means keeping Jacob from her."

"Yeah, she wasn't half pissed when she found out his 'genius' plan," Emmett said, walking into the room.

"But I _love _Jake! Doesn't he get that? I LOVE him! He's my other half, my soul mate! What about Sam and Emily? Sam can't live without her! He nearly killed himself when he wrecked her face! What will Jake do when he finds out I can't ever see him again? He might kill himself, that's what! I can't live knowing Jacob might be d-" I couldn't finish. The thought, the pure, real thought that Jacob might die was too much to bear.

"Jasper?" Esme turned to him, worried.

"I can't help it, Esme. I can only control her emotional climate, not the reason behind her emotions. The reasons are getting through faster than she's actually feeling them. She feels calm, but that's purely psychological and I can't stop her loving Jacob."

"Jacob could never come with us; Quil and Embry imprinted and he couldn't make them leave with him 'cause they'd have to leave their soulmates!!" I sobbed, fighting back my tears.

I had told Jacob about moving, he was absolutely furious. I couldn't talk to him because I was so upset and he wouldn't let me get a word in edge ways, all I could hear was him cussing.

Edward talked to Jacob, but I wasn't allowed to hear what they were saying. I know whatever Jake said it would be colourful. The whole family was trying to cheer me up. Emmett wanted to play video games, Alice bought me clothes and Rosalie taught me to play the piano trying to take my mind of it (it didn't)-nothing ever would. Jasper was the only person who understood how I felt. I hardly ever used my gift now-it got quite annoying because I had to touch someone to show them something and it was irritating if I couldn't find them. I planned to cause as much trouble as possible till they let me come home.


	3. Chapter 3: New

3

I stared out of the window. Esme had insisted on driving my Lamborghini, Emmett had his Jeep, Rosalie, her BMW, Edward, his Volvo, Alice, her Porsche, Bella, her Ferrari, Carlisle, his Mercedes, and a grinning Jasper on his motorbike. I wondered what this would look like to anyone else-Alice had felt the need to have everyone drive in a synchronised 'V' shape; apparently it would add 'style'. She had as well, despite Emmett's constant complaints that it looked more chavvy than Eric Yorkie.

Rochester wasn't as inviting as Forks and La Push had been. We were all starting school today, my first time. I was posing as Edward's biological 'sister' because Esme had pointed out that the similarities were too noticeable to be ignored, it also gave Edward an excuse to be overprotective, as usual. We went to school in the Volvo and Rosalie's BMW, as we all wouldn't fit in the Volvo. As we stepped out everyone stared, Edward was smiling –probably he could hear what people were thinking about our arrival- Alice rushed off to the front office to collect all our timetables. When she came back we found out which classes we were going to be together. I had Calculus with Jasper and German with Emmett, luckily I only had one class with Edward and Bella, Biology. My first lesson was English with Mr. Nelson, fun fun fun. As I arrived everyone stared but after a bit

only the boys stared as the girls had gone back to their conversations about various human hobbies. I sat next to a boy called Benjamin, he was nice enough but he wouldn't stop staring.

15 minutes into the lesson, I was utterly bored. We had to do a project with a partner, naturally every boy in the class stared at me, this was going to be fun, I could choose. I eventually I decided to go with Benjamin because he probably the only one who wouldn't stare at me the whole time and try to ask me out. Benjamin was thrilled and very smug when I chose him I could fell it radiating out of him, the other boys kept giving him evils.

My next class was German with Emmett and I know this was going to be a class I would never forget.

The first thing he said when I entered was, "Das ist so viel Spass, weil Sie wirklich begreifen, dass ich dabei bin, Sie mit deutschen Ausdrücken zu foltern, können Sie nicht gerade zum Spass kleine Schwester verstehen!"

"Huh."

He laughed. "Get used to it-it's gonna get a whole lot worse!"

The teacher walked in then and called the class to order, I sat in front of Emmett wanting to escape his unstoppable teasing. I sat next a lively popular girl called Vanessa. The teacher was a bit dippy and let us practice speaking 'German'-like we were actually going to do that. Vanessa took an immediate dislike to me. A boy called John came over, I saw Vanessa blush to the roots of her being, and I knew she liked him almost instantly.

"John, sorry, I'm not available tonight-" Vanessa started, but John cut her off.

"Well…Nessie-I'm-sort of-free tonight-y'know-"He began. I nodded slowly and sympathetically.

"Got no mates, hey?"

"NO! I mean-if you-y'know-want to go out or….something?"

"Nah, if I did my boyfriend would probably tear you to pieces." I heard Emmett chortling behind me as I spoke.

Vanessa turned to me slowly after he left " Keep your hands off him, he's mine so just get lost, okay? Go back to where you came from, back to your boyfriend who's probably blind, wanting to date YOU!"

I didn't know this person but the spite and hatred in her voice made me really upset, I couldn't even think of a witty comeback. Suddenly I heard Emmett behind me.

"You should think very hard about what you say to my little sister because it might be the last thing you do," he said it in the scariest voice ever, "ich kann gerade Ihren Kopf losreißen und es zu einem bestimmten Wolf füttern, den ich kenne."

I had to try to stop myself from laughing. Vanessa never said a word to me after that and probably never would; Emmett could be quite scary when he wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

4

EPOV

I sat next to Bella in English. I knew Bella wasn't happy about moving, but she knew it was necessary after I told her about Nessie driving into a tree on a motorbike and nearly breaking her neck.

"Das ist so viel Spass, weil Sie wirklich begreifen, dass ich dabei bin, Sie mit deutschen Ausdrücken zu foltern, können Sie nicht gerade zum Spass kleine Schwester verstehen!" I heard Emmett say. I snickered. I would get him back later-Nessie was totally and utterly confused.

_Woah, she's GORGEOUS! _Someone was thinking, _A lot better than Vanessa._

If anyone touched Nessie I would destroy them and Jacob probably would too. Then again, maybe it would be best for her if she got another boyfriend as she was too good for Jacob. Though that would probably never happen-

_Hell, she's such a cow._ I was interrupted from my chain of thought by this. She was thinking about Nessie. When I heard what this Vanessa person was thinking and the aggression behind those thoughts in took all my concentration not to burst into her class and wring her stupid neck. I wanted to protect my daughter from this vile girl. Bella could feel my tension so she withdrew her shield to ask,

_What is it?_ I couldn't answer her I was concentrating too much on what was happening in Emmett and Nessie's German class.

I tried to focus on Vanessa's thoughts, trying to work out why she hated Nessie so much. Eventually,

_Stealing my boyfriend, the pig. _Petty Human hormones and non-verbal catfights. If she was so annoyed, why didn't she just tell Nessie? After 3.29 seconds, she did. I saw that Nessie was upset by this rash and unfair judgement; I wanted to be there so I could comfort her, though that would be hopeless as Nessie stuck to her decisions, like her mother, and meant it when she said she didn't want to speak to me again. That sucked. I loved her so much, I was doing what was best for her even if she didn't realise it now, she would eventually, I hoped. I was very glad when Emmett sorted the girl out-

_She's going to regret that,_ I heard Emmett thinking smugly, I knew he would look after Nessie because he knew if anything happened to her Rosalie would never forgive him, but also he felt very protective towards Nessie. And I knew that Vanessa would never bother Nessie again but it still didn't soothe the cold fury I felt towards her.

After English I had Spanish with Emmett, I would have to thank him for helping Nessie. Vanessa was still ranting and I was still fuming, and Jasper picked up my anger as I made my way to Trig, I could feel him sending waves of calmness towards me, I knew he was curious about my anger. I had all my lessons with Bella apart from Trig, which was a little annoying. The lesson passed by and I hadn't listened too much that was said, we all met up before we went to the cafeteria and walked in together. It was like every other time, they all stared. Nessie liked the fact that people took notice to her, she stood out here, she never had before -that she had realised. When we sat down with our food I could hear what people where thinking,

_Who are they?_

_Hey, she's gorgeous!_

_Where does she get her looks from?! _Vanessa, again.

"I swear if that girl comes near me…!" I began. Bella stood on my foot. Ow. Alice and Nessie were engaged in quiet conversation.

"No, Nessie, don't look at them, it makes us look _normal_." Alice giggled.

"I thought we tried to blend in!"

"Yeah, but not _that _much!"

"Nessie, please talk to me," I tried. She touched my hand, picturing Jacob and our home in Forks, pleading silently.

"Nessie, please don't do this. You _know_ we can't do that," I started, and she turned away to face Alice. Her hand fell from mine, and I knew this was a fight I was never going to win.

Jasper felt my tension but he didn't try to calm me down; I wasn't sure why but I guessed it was because he knew it wouldn't help.

Nessie continued to ignore me. _I'm sorry, _I wanted to say, _it's for your own good. _ But I knew she wouldn't listen. Even her thoughts were careful not to be 'said' directly to me.

_Edward! _ I looked up. Jasper. _We should go back. Nessie's upset. __Really__ upset. You should see-well, feel-this. She's really missing Jacob. Really._

I sighed. "No."

_Edward, this is _really _stupid. She's not like us, in terms of feelings. She won't get over this quickly. Remember when you left Bella?_

I cringed

_Exactly. She needs to see Jacob; they're made for each other. _

I sighed. This argument would have to wait 'til later.

*

I had biology next with Bella and Nessie. Nessie sat four rows behind me, but Bella loyally sat next to me. She wasn't being as chatty as usual-I don't think she was very happy with Rochester. She had liked Forks, but I knew Rochester would grow on her. Eventually.

We were looking at onion roots, again. Bella and I had already done this more than once but it was expected, since we were repeating junior year again. Prophase, Anaphase, Interphase – we were finished very quickly. Bella and I were engaged in quiet conversation, I was also listening to Nessie, and she had no problem with this experiment. The boy she sat next to was called Christian, who was intelligent but from what I could tell had no common sense, he had been playing ice hockey with a hangover, the moron, and still hadn't gotten over the shock of breaking his ankle-he was now sat with his foot completely covered in plaster, wondering how the Hell he ended up like this. Idiot. Nessie probably wasn't aware of it but she was thinking about moving to Rochester and how much she was upset and angry by it, it hurt me to know she was in pain but it was for her own good. Christian had suddenly built up enough courage to try and ask Nessie out.

"Ummm…. Nessie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he asked nervously. Bella heard that and a smirk broke across both of our faces. "Well…no, sorry," she replied politely writing the final answer on their sheet.

"Oh ok," I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_SHE _DID_ SAY YES TO JOHN! _I could feel the cold fury in his 'voice'. Unable to help myself, I burst out laughing. Everyone turned to stare at me. I ducked under the table. Bella pulled me up again.

_What is it? _Bella asked.

"Apparently Nessie has a date," I whispered, everyone had gone back to the experiment by now. Nessie heard that and she looked up quizzically.

_WHAT!_ Bella shouted at me in her head.

"With a boy called John," I said that more for Nessie's sake than Bella's." He's doing a Tyler, assuming."

_Oh_ was all she said. Both of us waited for Nessie's reaction, we heard her silent fuming.

_Wait 'til I get my hands on that rat!!!_ She was thinking angrily.

I attempted to stifle my laughter as I continued to eavesdrop on her conversation.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing

5

NPOV

How could he do this??? Hell, Vanessa was going to kill me the next time she saw me! I decided to bribe Emmett into being my personal bodyguard; Vanessa may be weak but she couldn't half bitch. I was still fuming as I walked into Calculus, I was relieved when I saw Jasper, and he would be able to calm me down. I just noticed that John was in my class, it took all my self restraint not to rip his miserable head off. Stupid loner. I flopped down next to Jasper and I felt his calming touch.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You don't want to know," I replied

John suddenly came over. "So, when do you want to come over to mine?" he asked cheerfully. I heard it when Jasper realised what was wrong, he laughed.

"How about the 31st of frikin February!!!" I shouted at him.

"There aren't 31 days in February?" he asked, confused. Moron.

"I know because it will NEVER happen!" I growled at him

"But, I thought you liked me!"

"Oh course I don't, you idiot! I have a BOYFRIEND for the love of all that's Holy!"

"I thought you were joking."

"For God's sake, if you carry on with this idiocy my brother will rip your miserable head off!"

"I'm not scared of your brother," he said going off the point of our argument. I pointed to the other classroom. Emmett was sat next to the window. He grinned at me; he had probably heard my loud ranting.

"Yeah, he maybe big, but I've got a lot of friends," he said smugly.

The teacher came in then, I knew this wasn't over. Yet.

After school I met up with the rest of my family. I chose to walk next to Emmett, Jasper, and, regrettably, my dad. I knew when John was near because Edward had a smug smile and turned around. Emmett turned around with his scariest face ever, as did Jasper. John took one look at them and backed up nearly running to his car. That was the funniest thing ever-all of us were complete hysterics. I slid into the Volvo next to Bella and Alice.

"You go girl!" Alice laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show," I laughed back, she smiled at me.

When I got home I used my new mobile that I had gotten for my birthday from Carlisle and Esme to call Jacob. He didn't pick up so I left him a message, I told him I was okay and that I missed him. I put down the phone upset by the fact I didn't get to talk to him. Edward walked in to my room then.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" I said bitterly

"I'm proud of you, you're everything to me," he said sincerely

"Then why did you do this to me?!"

He sighed, and I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"I do think of going back, but then I remember why I'm doing this, it's for your own-"

"No it isn't," I muttered

"-good, when Jacob is older and more controlled then we can go back-,"

"What?! Jacob is in full control, I know that! He's never hurt me, never!"

"There's always a first time-," he began but I cut him off.

"What about when you met Bella? There was always a chance that you could've killed her!"

"But I didn't."

"What if Jake doesn't?! How do you think I feel! It could be years before you decide he's '_safe_'!" Edward scowled and left. Good. I could be alone to break down in tears. I flung myself onto my bed, crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Edward," I sniffed. Esme walked in. Sitting down on my bed, she rubbed my shaking shoulders and hugged me close to her chest.

"Nessie, honey, we're not going to let Edward keep you from Jake. Just because he's your father doesn't mean he can control your social life. I'll find a way, I promise."

"Thanks, Esme, but he's not willing to compromise."

"Hey," she grinned, "I didn't say I'd _ask _him." Smiling to herself, she left.

"Hey, little sister!" Emmett was stood outside.

"What, Emmett?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"You coming hunting later? Just me, Jazz and Alice."

"'kay." Good-I needed to take my mind off Jacob.

*

"Emmett, that shirt cost a bloody fortune!" Alice complained loudly. I giggled and Jasper and Emmett grinned. Emmett thrilled in wrestling with grizzlies-no-one else wanted to fight, except Edward, who could get into his head and cheat-so today was just like any other hunting trip. Apart from the fact that Alice never normally got this annoyed. I wondered why. Feeling thirsty, I wandered deeper into the forest and pinpointed a small herd of Elk just West of where I headed. I sprinted toward the lush heartbeats and took down a large male while the rest scattered. It was a good fifteen minutes before Alice came to look for me, by which point I was full and ready to leave anyway. Alice took my hand and led me away. I had been so caught up in the hunting trip that I had forgotten what I was trying to forget. Then I remembered.

"Dang," I muttered as I thought about Jacob. I went to bed as soon as we got to the house. It would be a long night.

I got out of my Lamborghini the minute I reached school. For some reason, Esme had insisted I took it-the Lamborghini specifically. I wondered why. Emmett parked his Jeep next to me-why we needed three cars today, I wasn't sure-and grinned.

'John,' he mouthed, and motioned Jasper over. In my favour, he dismissed Edward. I laughed. I walked around the corner with Emmett and Jasper close behind; John was there with all of one friend. In comparison to my personal guard, they might as well have been one foot high. I watched the terror replace the smug look on John's friend's face, and I grinned wider.

"She doesn't like you," Emmett growled, "get off her back." They didn't need telling twice. They were out of the way faster than Edward would have been.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie crossed the parking lot, smiling hugely and giving us high fives. Edward followed a little way behind.

"That was _awesome_!" Alice exploded as soon as we were in human hearing range. Meanwhile, Edward was looking confused.

"Alice, what is the significance of reciting the square root of Pi in Russian when no-one can hear you?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, just combining my choice of language with math," She replied, winking at me. What the _Hell_ is gong on today?? The Lamborghini, Alice's carefully controlled thoughts…_I didn't say I'd ask him_…what did it all mean? I assumed I would find out later.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartfelt

6

"Do you want a pedicure tonight?" Alice asked that lunch, while exchanging smiles with Bella. I felt I was missing out on a joke. Suddenly, Alice stiffened and nudged my arm.

"Run, Nessie!" she hissed. I looked at her, confused. "The courtyard! Quick, run!" I go up and ran towards the back exit just 5 seconds before Edward realised what was going on. I flung open the double doors and nearly had a heart attack.

"Nessie! Come on!" Jacob Black yelled from…my Lamborghini. I didn't need telling twice. I sprinted toward him just as Edward flew through the massive doors, in time to see me and my boyfriend drive off. I heard him curse loudly, before making his way back into the hall, fuming.

"Bye, Nessie! Have fun!" Alice trilled, and, surprisingly enough, Jasper;

"Stay safe!"

I undid my braid and let the wind whistle through my hair. We eventually pulled to a halt five miles North of the school, well our of Edward's reach. For now. As soon as we were out of the car, I flung myself at Jacob, knocking him over and kissing every inch of him I could reach.

"Hey, Nessie, I've missed you!" he said, embracing me as he did so.

"Me too!" I replied, continuing to kiss him. He rolled over, pulling me with him. For ten whole seconds, we lay staring at each other on the dewy grass, each one unable to believe the other was there.

"Who's to blame for this?" I asked eventually, regrettably breaking the wonderful silence in which I had been able to take him in fully.

"Well, Esme rang me up this morning and told me to get to your school. I think everyone else was in on it too. Except Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Genius!"

He laughed. I pressed my lips to his and cherished every moment I spend with him that afternoon.

*

Jacob had assured me that he could quite easily run all the way to Forks, but I couldn't help worrying about him as I broke all the speed limits in my desperation to avoid an argument, and, more importantly, Edward, when I got home. My efforts were in vain and I swore loudly as I saw his Volvo parked outside the newly-painted garage. The others must have planned this in advance because Esme shot outside almost instantly to save me from the evil wrath of Edward in a bad mood.

"Thank you so much, Esme!" I said as she held the door open for me.

"I'm glad you got to see Jacob again," she smiled, her voice light with happiness, "you were getting so unhappy without him." I beamed back at her. She ushered me behind the main house and into the woods behind, where Alice and Jasper were waiting for me. Alice beckoned me forward and we sprinted into the woods. We eventually stopped, and I turned to Alice.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked.

"Well…no, not really. But he probably will be this time, seeing as everyone is in on it and he doesn't know. He keeps insisting he wouldn't mind so much if he'd known, but if he had known, you'd be barred up and in a straight jacket for maximum 'safety'," She grinned at Jasper, "plus there's a couple of mountain lions around here-somewhere-and a herd of gazelle, so have fun!" She laughed, and ran off into the woods. I followed her.

"I think we should hurry up because I can _see_ that Edward's coming soon and he isn't too happy," Alice informed me

"When _is_ he happy?" I grumbled to myself but unfortunately Jasper heard,

"He's only trying to look after you and you're making it very difficult," Jasper whispered to me. I knew he was right but I would never admit. I liked the fact that my dad was protective but sometimes it is just plain annoying. I reluctantly made my way back to the cottage hoping if I went to face Edward instead of having to come and find me maybe his punishment would not be so severe.

Edward was in my room when I came back, but he didn't look mad- just disappointed.

"You will understand someday why I'm doing what I am, you're my little girl no matter what and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, you are part of me," He didn't look up from the photo he was holding of me, mum and him.

"That's all very well," I replied solemnly, "but every little girl grows up some day."

"Your Aunt Rosalie- do you know why she loves you so much?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"It's because she has always wanted a child of her own and even though you're not biologically related she acts like your Aunt- you are what she always dreamed her daughter would be like, and if anything happened to you I don't think she could survive," Edward's words really affected me- I never knew how Aunt Rose felt, she would always look at me the way Edward and Bella would- like a parent, but I couldn't stand to hurt Rose as she was my confider. I sat on the bed next to Edward and lent on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. I had come home prepared for Edward's anger and punishment not this- this was from the heart. Sometime when I was deep in thought I had started to silently cry, I couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone- especially Rose. Edward wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry," Edward whispered. I hugged him fiercely.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back sincerely. We stayed like that for a while until my stomach growled. Edward kissed my forehead "Lets go get something to eat,"


	7. Chapter 7: Depression

**Chapter 7: Depression**

**NPOV**

It had been 2 months since my talk with my father, it gave me a new perspective. I knew my dad only wanted whats best fo me and he overreacts to the slightest little thing. Jake now visited me every weekend and even though dad still worried he grinned and bared it.

It had been 3 weeks since i last saw Jake- there was a new vampire scent in La Push but, even though no one had died, the wolves were still on alert.

We pulled up outsise school and my family each went to different classes. John had left me alone for awile since a run in with Jake neddless to say he was terrified of annoying me

_FLASHBACK_

_Yet again John was hitting on me i was getting pretty tired of his failed attempts to ask me out. I wassn't listening to a word he had to say, until I saw Jake sstanding behing John with a finger to his lips to tell me to be silent. I kept quiet but i couldn't help but smile a little.  
".... so Nessie you'll come to the cinema with me," John said as more of a statement than a question.  
Jake said gruffly "I believe that is my job you know.... as the boyfriend. John jumped three foot in the air and his eyes widened in shock as he took in the appearence of Jake in all his nearly seven foot, musceled up glory. He got over his shock and ran away as fast as his liitle legs could carry him muttering 'sorry as he went'. Jasper and Emmett were doubled over in laughter as were Alice and Rosalie who were holding onto each other for support_

_END FLASHBACK_

_  
_English passed in a blur but i wasn't really listening, i kept touching my locket to keep me sane, it held a recent picture of me and Jake together at the Mall. Emmett didn't say much to me in German –probally because the last time he did Edward scratched his precious Jeep, I swear he was sulking for two weeks.  
Emmett did say when I sat down sulkily "Cheer up little sis- Jake will come soon enough."

In gym we were playing volleyball. Vanessa still didn't like -but I have to say the feeling was mutual, she was a snobby cow- she tried to hit me on the head with a volleyball, which didn't work seen as i saw it coming and easily deflected it.

By the time lunch came i was bored out of my skull, lucky it was Friday. I didn't feel like eating so I just had a lemonade but Edward and Bella sat there looking at me with wooried eyes which made me feel slightly guilty, I didn't like to worry them unnecessarily, i was totally fine just a bit depreesed about Jake.

"Nessie, please eat somethhing," Edward pleaded

"Not hungry," i replied pushing the tray of food away that Edward had bought me in an effort to get me to eat something.

School ended for the weekend _finally_ and I decided to go shopping with Rosalie and Alice, partly because I needed to get my mind of Jake and partly because it would stop Edward worring as much as he knew I wasn't just in my room sulking into next century. Edward offered to drop us off but I insisted on getting the bus for some reason unknown, I just had the urge to get on one seen as I have never been on one before.

As we got on the bus there were four boys already sat at the back of the bus and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they saw us. Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave them a fleeting glance as she sat down. One of the boys decided to get our attention by throwing a pen lid at Alice but she saw what they were going to do and caught it before it had the chance to hit her. Shooting the idiots an icy glare Alice crushed the pen lid in her hand, the boys thought it was hilarious, honestly if we can send a man to the moon why can't we send them all their? Flipping idiots.

"Jackasses," I muttered

"Excuse me!" one of the boys said, oops he'd heard what I'd said.

"She said jackasses you jackass," Rosalie stated.

"Bite me," he replied, Rosalie grinned evily. Poor unsuspecting fool, you won't know whats hit you.

"I don't think you would like it much if I did, in fact i think you would find it very _very_ painful," Rose said with a flash of her perfect, pearly white teeth. Thankfully it was time to get off the bus so Rose couldn't say anything else to the morons who thought they could take on three women and come out with their dinity intact. The saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is more than just words, it's fact. With a parting grimace to the losers at the back we got off outside ethe mall.

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. Shopping was an important part of life to Alice and me wanting to actually buy clothes made her even happier.

"Shopping," Alice sang as she danced off to the shops dragging us with her.

"Christmas pixie on heroin," I muttered to myself. Rosalie laughed.

"And you know it," Alice grinned.

After an hour of shopping, i decided to go get something to eat as much fun as shopping is there is only so much I can take without some sort of fuel and seeing as i didn't have any lunch i was strarving.

"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to get a muffin," I informed rose and Alice."

"Ok, don't be long," Alice chirped at me

I was looking at the muffins they had to offer in Cafe Nero, I couldn't decide choices, choices, choices. I suddenly felt someone come up behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Hey Nessie," a voice said from behind me, it sounded familular. I sighed. John. I turned around and John held out a flask to me.

"Drink some of this- you look like you need it,"John incouraged. I looked at the flask suspicously, I knew i shouldn't but I so badly wanted to forget about missing Jake. I took a sip from the flask. Alcohol. I drank somemore.

"Come on Nessie-there's more where that came from,"  
I walked out the cafe behind John. I knew i would regret this later but right now, in my depressed state, I couldn't care less.

John had taken me to a bar and there I had a lot of drinks. I decided to call Jake and tell him how much I missed him and that I loved him. I got out my phone and dialled Jake's number. It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hello," Jake answered the phone

"Jakey," I cried "I miss you!"

"Nessie?"

"Yes, I called to inform you that I miss you,"

"Nessie, are you drunk?" Jake asked sounding shocked.

"Drunk? Me? Who do ya shink ya talkin too?"I slurred

"Are you?" Jake ddemanded.

"Maybe," I giggled "Ok yes I am,"

"Where are you?"

"Midnight Bar with John," I admitted shamefully.

"Ok I'm coming to get you, stay were you are and don't do anything stupid," Jake said sternly.

"Yesh," I agreed

"See you soon and don't drink andmore understand?"

"Yesh, l promise," I said solemnly.

I stood up from my seat next to John at the bar and went to sit down in one of the booths so I wouldn't be tempted to drink anymore.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" John asked,

"To sit down," I slurred in reply to his question, "I'm not drinking anymore, I'm drunk enough as it is."

"I'll help you," John offered "you could trip over something." It was probally true, I don't think i could walk straight at the moment. I nodded my head in answer.

"Lets go in here first shall we," John said,  
"The bathroom?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep," he replied.  
It was probally a good idea, I knew i would look a mess and I should clean up slightly before Jake arrived and lectured me.

As we entered the uni-sex bathroom John looked around to see if anyone was in here, suprisingly there wasn't but someone would come in before long. John locked the door. I had no idea why.

"What are you doing? I demanded sobering up a little bit and trying to focus my vision.  
John reached into his back pocket and brought out a clear bag filled with a few white pills in it.

"Try these,"John pushe, holding out the pills in an out-stretched hand.

"Drugs!" I exclaimed, backing away "No way!" Even in my drunk state I knew that wasn't a good idea. The drugs wouldn't be compatiable with my system, I would react ten times worse than a human.

"Who said I was asking?" John growled before he pinned me against the wall and emptied the pills down my throat. I collapsed but was held up by John who had his arm pushing my neck against the wall to keep me stood up. Everything went black.

JAKE POV

I couldn't believe it Nessie was drunk. I was on my way to Rochester to suprise. her only to find she was at some bar with a guy named John, obviously this boy was an asshat as Nessie would never come up with the idea of going to a bar on her own.

I pulled out my phone and rand Edward. Surely if he knew where Nessie was he would blow a vein. He picked up on the first ring.

"Nessie, is that you?" Edward answered desperatly.

"Nope just me," I said sadly, even though Edward wasn't my favourite person in the world I hated to be the bearer of bad news to the leech. "Have you heard from Nessie?"

"No, she was with Alice and Rosalie, apparently she went to get something to eat during a shopping trip and never came back,"

"She just called me-," I started but i was interupted by Edward's questioning.

"When? Where is she? I she ok?" Edward frantically asked.

"She's ok....I think... but she's at some bar with a named 'Midnight Bar' with an asshat called John and she's utterly wasted,"

"A BAR! She's DRUNK!" Edward yelled down the phone, nearly bursting my eardrums.

"Yes, don't yell, my ears are as sensitve as yours so no need to be so loud,"

"Sorry," Edward replied in a whisper.  
"Don't worry, she''ll be fine just meet me at the bar, I'm about to 2 minutes way okay?"

"I'll be there," Edward said before hanging up the phone.

I arrived outside the bar at the same time as Edward. All of the vamps were there minus, Esme, Carlisle and Bella. Bella probally couldn't deal with seeing her only child in such a drunken state. We all had identical looks of worry on our state.

"Can you hear Nessie?" I asked Edward as we entered the bar.

"No," he replied looking confused.  
Then Edward gasped in horror.

"NO!" He bellowed and started running to the bathrooms. The place was packed and huge so Edward couldn't run at vampire speed without people noticing. Edward looked so utterly heart broken, I knew something bad had happened. We all rushed after him. Edward threw open the bathroom door eevn though it had been locked from the inside. As soon as the door was open I saw Nessie's knees buckled as she collapsed but she never hit the floor. A guy was standing in front of her looking very smug. He had her pinned against a wall by her neck. I recognised him as the jerk who tried to ask Nessie out a few weeks ago. Edward rushed forward and hit the guy out he way and against a cubicle. The force of Edward's arm rendered John unconscious but I really didn't care partically. I ran forward and fell on my knees next to Nessie. Rosalie cried out in pain and came and sat by Nessie's head. Neesie's heart beat was faint and was slowing down. With a final thalump her heart gave out. I started doing compressions on her chest while Rosalie started blowing oxygen into her mouth. Edward started looking round for what i assume was what ever Nessie had taken to make her collapse. Emmett, Alice and Jasper who had been statues of horror until now became unfrozen. Emmett lurched forward to the passed out form of John b ut was held back by Jasper and Alice.  
"Not now Emmett, not in public, later," Alice promised in a hushed whisper, but Emmett still lashed against them.

Nessie's heart started beating again. Edward had found what Nessie had taken. Ectasy tablets- and alot by the looks of the nearlt empty bag.

Edward picked Nessie up and craddled her in his arms against his chest.  
"My little girl, you're not leaving me baby," he whispered to her. I couldn't believe i nearly lost her. I loved her so much, I couldn't survive without her. I loved her so much

Suddenly John who had been unconscious until know came around. Rosalie grabbed him and pinned him against the wall by his throat.  
"We will have our revenge so you'd better watch out," Rosalie growled as she punched him in the face and broke his nose. We walked out the bathroom into the bar. It seems we had attracted an audience. All the people near us looked horrified at the broken profile of Nessie. I was going to make sure we got our revenge.

A/N:

Sorry about the long delay on this chapter exams are on Monday so updates will become more regular after next week.

Thank you for your patience

308

P.S.

Thank you to all of our loyal reviewers. You rock our stripy socks.


End file.
